


Gigantic

by Femininehygieneproducts



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: Beatles Wrangling, Fluffy, Giant boyfriends yay, Giants, M/M, slight sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26384800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Femininehygieneproducts/pseuds/Femininehygieneproducts
Summary: Having a Giant as a body guard is tons of fun, especially when that bodyguard is your boyfriend
Relationships: Brian Epstein/Mal Evans
Kudos: 11





	Gigantic

**Author's Note:**

> [Reposted]
> 
> Hey guysss imma make this short this time. So this fic was inspired by @greenlennons on insta who posted some AMAZING ART of Mal being a giant so I recommend y’all go check that out NOW and leave some love and some comments it would make me so happy 🥺 Also would love to THANK them for pretty much helping me write this silly fic. God bless.
> 
> If you like this fic too then comment below your fave part or something that would make me hard. I mean- omg

...

It was no shock to Brian that hiring a giant to be the bodyguard of your rowdy boyband came in great convenience. Any shock came from how easy it was to hire Mal Evans, amongst other reasons.

Giants were a pretty rare find these days, as no one was sure if they were dying off the face of the earth or if they were just in hiding. Either way, it was well known that giants were dignified beings who were not very fond of their height and strength being exploited for public gain. That being said, one may find it easier to spot a giant working as an accountant than as a club bouncer. Still, it was one of the plethoras of reasons Brian valued Mal’s presence.

Never to be forgotten was the day Brian saw Mal for the first time, as he was in for a shock of his life. In a humongous home buried in the deepest and most barren of greens was where Brian paid the Giant a visit. It wasn’t even like Brian’s never seen a Giant in his life, but he only spot them from a distance if at all. Brian couldn’t really say what exactly was so shocking to him, as it was a no-brainer that Giants were huge; it was in the name for God’s sake. But that didn’t mean Brian’s knees didn’t buckle when Mal rose from the couch of his living room and loomed over the manager in supernatural ways, feasting Brian’s eyes on his gigantic and bulking form for the first time. Mal wasn’t 13 ft tall or 20 ft tall like most Giants, which made Brian wonder if who his parents were had anything to do with his 9’5 stature...which then reminded him that he didn’t really want to think about the copulation between completely different species.

Mal squinted down at him. “Brian Epstein, correct?”

Brian gaped for a few seconds, his lips mouthing words that just wouldn’t come out. He managed to let out a small, tittering laugh as he nodded his head. “Er- yes...That is me...”

Mal squinted at him further and leaned down slightly. “Brian...weird name for a bird, I’d say.”

Brian gasped before sputtering indignantly as his cheeks blushed scarlet. “I- _Excuse me??_ I am _not_ a-a woman.”

Mal frowned at him and leaned back, pulling out his spectacles from his pockets before putting them on his face. Once they were on, he leaned forward and peered at the scowling Brian again. He cleared his throat.

“My apologies, mister.”

Brian only huffed and straightened out his jacket to distract himself from a snarky remark.

“Gee. You’re _really_ small.”

Brian paused in his movements and raised a brow at Mal. “You’re a giant.”

“Oh.” Mal shrugged. “I forgot.”

“It appears so.” Brian said as he fiddled with his cuff links with a distant look. “Right. So you know why I’m here. While speaking with you on the phone, you failed to give me a straight answer to my proposal.”

“Well, if I knew that I was gonna marry ye then I’d have said yes right away.” Mal sat himself down on his couch with a smirk, his head resting in his hands.

Brian shook his head, ignoring the leap in his heart. “I’m not here to flirt, Evans. And you _know_ what I meant.”

Mal grumbled to himself and reached for his drink on the coffee table and took a sip, scowling off into the distance. Brian felt bad for interrupting the Giant’s obvious stalling, but he didn’t have time for the banter. 

“Alright. So what were you saying about this-“ Mal gestured vaguely in the air. “This rock group again?”

Brian smiled and placed his clipboard onto the coffee table. “I’m glad you asked.”

~*~

Brian was harshly reminded of his gratitude toward Mal one night after a successful show. The boys were rowdy with excitement (Save for Ringo, who decided to curl up on the couch, dozing off) and while Brian had previously joined them, he now desperately needed them to go to bed so that he could rest too. He was internally kicking himself for promising that he wouldn’t sleep until they did.

“ _George!_ Don’t drink that, please!” Brian panicked as he snatched the bottle of rum from his hands. “You’ll make yourself sick!”

George opened his mouth to protest but was cut off by a pillow to the head thrown by none other than John. Brian gasped as George yelped and clutched his head, both then turning around to gape at a cackling Lennon-McCartney. Brian frowned and shook his head at their childish behaviour, wondering if their fans would still scream over them if they knew how foolishly they acted behind closed doors. Before he could ruminate on that idea further, George shot off and pounced on the two boys before locking John’s neck in his elbow. This, of course, resulted in Paul trying to squeeze between the two to pull them apart for his own malicious intent to join the fight. Brian’s hands flew up to his hair as he watched the boys tussle dangerously close to the hotel room’s expensive-looking vase.

“Boys! Stop that right this instant-!”

That was when the hotel room’s door slammed open, and none other than Mal hovered behind it in his 9’5 glory. Mal was on the shorter side than most giants, making him a rarity, but that didn’t limit his intimidation. His broad chest and downwards was the only thing visible as the seven-foot doorway wasn’t tall enough to show his complete form (despite the ceiling within being eleven feet), which made the sight of him all the more scary.

Brian swallowed and backed himself up to the counter, already anticipating the chaos that was about to commence. His boys’ ways of thinking wasn’t any far behind, for they knew what was to come next as they paused in their wrestling to stare at Mal. Brian’s eyes swept back to Mal, and that was when it happened- Mal ducked through the doorway and made his way towards the boys right after his eyes landed on them. There was no doubt that they were causing their poor manager stress after one look at their mid-wrestle positions and Brian’s flushed face.

”Nice of you to finally arrive.” Brian mumbled as Mal marched past him and towards the boys. The three young men let out delayed screams of terror upon Mal’s quick approaching. They clambered over each other like rats in an attempt to escape, but Mal’s long limbs and strong arms allowed him to scoop them up, starting with Paul and John. Instantly, they began to thrash, and curse and Brian found himself covering his hand to conceal a small smile. As relieved as he was for Mal to help, he couldn't help but find amusement at the sight. Beatle Wrangling was routine by now, but that didn't make the event less funny to witness every time.

”Okay! Okay! I’m sorry, Mal! _Fuck!”_ John barked as Mal scooped up George. The two youngest had nothing to say as they were mainly focused on worming out of the giant’s grasp.

“When Brian says it’s time for bed, it’s time for bed.” Mal’s booming voice spoke simply. “Just because he can’t carry you boys, doesn’t mean I can’t.”

“But I-“

“Quiet!” Mal thundered, no doubt being heard amongst the entire floor. “‘Lest you want a paddlin’.”

That certainly silenced any further complaints. Brian watched with wide eyes as Mal carried the three fussy boys towards the doorway, the Giant managing to swing open the door before exiting. Brian sighed fondly as he rested his head in his hand, watching after the gentle Giant he was lucky to hire as their bodyguard. Warmth swelled and fluttered in his chest when he thought about how lucky he was. Not only did he have Mal’s strong yet gentle hands around to help herd the boys and carry their instruments, he also had access to those warm hands at night, to wrap around him and keep him safe. Never did Brian think that he would be in a relationship with a giant of all things, but the universe was generous with her surprises.

His thoughts were interrupted by soft groaning and rustling coming from behind him. Brian frowned and turned, spotting Ringo emerging from his blankets, rubbing at his eyes. He blinked blearily as he squinted around the room, the loss of his mates dawning on him. Brian didn’t say anything, only watched the half awake boy.

“Did I miss sumthin’...?”

~*~

Brian solemnly folded his clothes over his chair, the guilt from sassing Mal deciding to make itself known by gnawing at his gut. His pride remained the more prominent emotion as he justified his anger. Mal didn’t utter a single word to him before he went missing like that, which not only had Brian worried, but also slightly insecure about being abandoned. Brian always had an underlying fear of Mal leaving him for a more “dignified” job, a job a Giant can retain his pride while working. Mal’s assured him many times that he was much too deep in their odd little family to abandon them, that his love for them outnumbered the job opportunities there was for Giants his size. That often worked wonders for Brian’s nerves, but it didn’t completely eliminate his anxieties. 

He was doing up the last couple buttons of his pajama shirt when Mal shuffled in. It was remarkable, really. For his gigantic size, Mal Evans was able to make his way around quietly if he wanted to. It took Brian a good while to not let Mal’s sneakiness scare him. 

Brian didn’t acknowledge Mal’s obvious presence, even after the Giant cleared his throat rather loudly. A false air of nonchalance coated the tension in their shared room, making it suffocating and hard to miss. Mal was met with a huff from Brian and a roll of the eyes, which was enough encouragement to break the uncomfortable silence between them.

”Can’t I at least get a ’thank you’ for putting the boys to bed?”

Brian sighed deeply and looked over his shoulder at Mal. The man was sat on their custom (for obvious reasons) bed as he examined his hands in thought. He wasn't looking at Brian, which gave the manager confidence to eye him up and down. The Giant was looking a bit rougher than usual, the need of a good shave being one of the main things Brian noticed. He narrowed his eyes. Was there a specific reason as to why Mal neglected his grooming? Or was Brian being dramatic? Either way, it was Mal’s fault, Brian decided. If Mal was out somewhere he wasn't supposed to, then his wild state was the effect of his sneaky activities. If Brian was dramatic, then it was Mal’s fault for giving him reasons to think that way. With his coming home late and...and... So maybe Brian was just dramatic for no good reason. But the fact of the matter was Mal shouldn't have stayed out so late if he wasn't going to tell anyone about anything! Brian sniffed and turned back around to pick up his small comb before dragging it over his hair.

”Thank you.” Brian spoke softly. ”Thank you for merely doing your job, even though you were late.”

Brian had to bite back a smile when he felt Mal’s eyes on the back of his skull. A voice was warning him to stop while he was ahead to avoid upsetting Mal, but that was a problem Brian would have to worry about later. It had been approximately two weeks since Brian brought up his concerns with Mal leaving. So it was due time before he let out the steam once more.

”Are you serious, Bri?” Mal asked with narrowed eyes. ”Is it really that hard for you to give someone else credit besides yourself?”

Brian whipped around to glare at Mal, pointing the comb at him accusingly. ”Don’t you take on that tone with me, _Malcolm_. You know more than anyone that I value you more than anyone else _ever_ will!”

”Then why act different tonight?” Mal snapped, visibly trying to control his volume.

”Because you know that I hate it when you fail to inform me of your whereabouts.”

”Well I'm sorry!”

” _Then why do it?!”_

The question forced silence into Mal as well as means to reflect on an answer. Brian huffed furiously as he stared Mal down, awaiting a response. Mal shook his head to himself and looked down at his hands. 

”I just lost track of time, ’s all. It's nothin’ deeper than that...”

”To you.” Brian hissed before turning his back to Mal. ”My issues never mean anything to you.”

The rustling of sheets and whines of bed springs could be heard as Mal stood up from the mattress. ”Oh, love...” he reached out to run his massive hand down Brian’s side, but the manager shoved him away. ”Bri, you know that isn't the truth.”

”Don’t talk to me right now, Malcolm.” Annoyance twisted into Brian's face once he realised how close Mal was becoming. ”Get _off!_ ”

Mal groaned and ran his hands through his hair, but didn't move. ”Can you stop callin’ me that?”

”No. Not until you learn about personal space, now _move!_ ”

Brian elbowed Mal roughly with a grunt and began to make his way towards their bed. Before he could climb in, a hard smack was delivered to his bum. Mal only used a little of his strength- or else Brian would have been sent through the wall- but it was enough to send redhot pain blossoming on Brian's backside. Clutching his sore behind, Brian slowly turned towards the smirking Mal with an incredulous expression on his face. Mal snorted.

”Oops.”

Brian lifted his clenched fists. ”Why, you-”

Mal intercepted Brian from colliding into him with those small angry fists, lifting him into the air by his middle. It was known amongst their circle that no one hated being picked up more than Brian, as the manager kicked and slammed his fists down onto Mal’s hands while spitting threats.

”Mal! Put me down _now_ if you want to keep your job!” 

Mal doubted that Brian would fire him after everything he’s confessed, so he just pulled him closer to cradle against his chest. Brian yelped when another smack was delivered to his arse, but there wasn't much he could do since Mal had his arms. He could only squirm and hiss swear words under his breath as Mal lifted a hand to cup Brian’s face. 

”Watch it, you.” Mal husked lowly, squeezing Brian’s lips together. ”There’s what- five feet between us in height?”

Whether it be Brian's own strength or Mal simply allowing it, Brian managed to snatch his head from Mal’s grasp. ”What are you trying to imply? Are you going to crush my skull?!”

”No.” Mal lowered Brian onto their bed before dropping him there. ”But I won't hesitate to wrangle you around like I do the boys.”

Brian scoffed, his face and arse burning as he pulled his legs to his chest. ”I’d like to see you try, you barbaric man...” Brian glanced up to make eye contact with Mal only to look down quickly again when he was met with a leering smirk. ”And-And touch me like that again and you can say goodbye to sharing a bed with me!”

Mal pouted down at Brian before kneeling beside the bed. “Aw, did I hurt the manager’s bummy?” He grabbed a hold of Brian’s leg and pulled him closer. He dodged a kick from the other by caging Brian’s legs with his arms so he could peer into his lover’s face. Brian sneered and folded his arms before turning away. Mal rolled his eyes and used his hand to turn Brian’s body back towards him.

“Stop. You’re behaving like a child.”

“Says the one who stayed out late without telling anyone.”

“I said I’m sorry!” Mal protested. “How long do ye plan on bein’ upset for?!”

“Lower your voice.” Brian ordered, his hands coming up to caress Mal’s face. “And until I know for sure that you are truly sorry- that’s when I’ll stop being upset.”

Mal shook his head, his hand moving up slightly to cup Brian’s hip. “What a high maintenance bird I’ve got.”

Brian swatted at Mal’s hand, a small smile on his face. “Be quiet, you.”

Seeing that smile on Brian’s face set loose butterflies of relief at the pit of Mal’s stomach. He found himself wanting to widen that handsome smile. So he dipped his head and pressed small, soft kisses to Brian’s clothed thigh, grinning to himself when he felt Brian vibrate under his touch. He paused briefly to silently check with the other that his ministrations were acceptable, and he was met with a brief moment of silence before he felt Brian’s small hands card through his hair in encouragement. He exhaled deeply before lowering his head once more and trailed his nose slowly up Brian’s thigh, until he neared dangerously towards his crotch. Brian moaned breathily and rubbed his thighs together as he resisted to part them.

“Oh...Mal...”

Mal encircled his hands around Brian’s waist, his thick fingers linking with each other as he looked at his boyfriend. “Is there something wrong?” But before the worry could settle in, Brian grabbed the back of his head and shoved him down again.

“For Heaven’s sake- don’t stop now!”

Mal’s deep chuckle resonated up Brian’s body, sending tittering waves of pleasure down the manager’s back. Eventually, Mal was able to coax apart those thighs and Brian was pushed further up the bed and onto his back with kisses and an occasional nibble. Brian panted and moaned as Mal worked up and down his body with his mouth and those magnificently massive hands. It didn’t take long before Brian’s clothes were off his body and he was bare and red against the thin sheets off the bed, his sweat causing the covers to cling to his damp flesh. 

”Mal...Oh, _goodness_...oh, my...” Brian whimpered and whined when his prick was sucked into Mal’s mouth. There was something about Mal’s mouth being roomier than any human’s that sent electrical shockwaves of pleasure through Brian's body. It was no secret that Brian was a lover of men, so him adoring Mal being a man and then some were things he’d never opposed. Brian keened high in his throat when Mal wrapped his hands around his thighs and spread them out before pressing them against his chest to gain better access to Brian's hole. Once Brian realised what he was doing, he gasped and dropped his head back against the pillows and squeezed his eyes shut in disbelief. Mal huffed in laughter, his warm breath skirting over Brian’s exposed backside. 

”Are you ready...?”

But before Brian could answer, a sharp knock was heard at their door. Brian lifted his head off the pillow and looked at their door, then back at Mal. Mal froze for only a second before he ducked down to drag his tongue between Brian's cheeks and up his balls. Brian's back lifted off the bed as he shakily moaned but regained his composure to shake Mal’s grip off his legs.

”S-Stop! What is wrong with you?!” Brian hissed as he scrambled off the bed to grab his discarded pyjama pants. Another knock was heard on the door. ”Didn’t you hear the knocking??”

Mal nodded as Brian frantically dressed. ”Ay, I did. I was just hoping it was a hallucination.”

Brian threw his shirt on over his shoulders, not bothering to button it up before he went to answer the door. 

”Hello-?” He spoke once the door was swung open and paused when he saw who was behind it. ”John? Paul? What are you two doing up?”

In perfect unison, the boys glanced over Brian's shoulder to look at Mal who was watching them from the bed. They gulped before facing Brian again.

”We were going to bed, promise!” Paul swore. ”We just...” the bassist looked over to John for perhaps help or encouragement, but John was looking just as flushed as Paul. It appeared as though their reasoning for showing up became an embarrassment to them, with their adverted gazes and feet shifting, it was the only conclusion Brian could reasonably come to. He raised a brow.

”Well? Is something wrong?”

John chewed his lip and twisted his hands. He braved a glance at Brian before speaking. ”Well, er- you see...we were going to bed and...”

”We saw a rat.” Paul blurted out.

”A rat?!” Brian exclaimed, his eyes widening. ”Oh dear- Mal, please remove the rat from their room, please-”

”But I'm scared of rats!”

Brian shot Mal a glare. John spoke up before Brian could scold the Giant.

”There's no need for that.”

Brian whipped back to face him. ”There isn't? Well, why not?”

”Because we already killed it.”

Brian blinked at John once before squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge off his nose. ”Boys, that's disgusting.”

“Sorry, Eppy.” Paul mumbled.

“Did you use your hands?” Brian asked.

“What else were we supposed to use?”

Brian groaned and ran his hands over his face. “Boys. Do you know how much diseases those things carry?” 

“We washed our hands!” John defended.

Brian shook his head. “That’s still not good.”

John crossed his arms. “So we aren’t allowed to wash our hands now?”

“No! You aren’t allowed to touch rats, you-!” Brian sighed deeply in an attempt to pull himself together. The boys obviously felt bad for what they did, so there was no use in making them feel even worse. “Okay. If the rat is dead, then why are you here?”

“Because it was on our bed when we killed it.”

Brian decided it would be best if he walked away. Sometimes the logic that went through those boy’s heads baffled him to no end. It was even painful to try to understand. He motioned for Mal to help him onto the tall bed before looking back at the boys.

“Come inside and close that door.”

The boys obeyed and shuffled into the room with their shoulders bumping into one another. Brian had to hold back a chuckle at the sight of the boys looking like small children preparing to get scolded by their parents, which wasn’t too far off to what was going to happen. When The Beatles were in his care, Brian did play a role similar to a father- or as Mal liked to call him: Mummy Eppy. It was a nickname of irritation before but now grew onto Brian with fondness.

“So what are you boys hoping to get out of this visit?” Mal spoke up, as Brian found himself unable to speak.

“Well.” Paul motioned towards their large bed. “What we were thinking was...since you’ve got a huge bed and...-“

“No.” Mal shook his head as he made his way under the blankets, ignoring Brian’s shocked expression. “You boys ruined your bed, we didn’t. So don’t drag us into your literal mess.”

“But we don’t want to sleep in rat guts, Mal!” 

“Then sleep on the floor.” Mal scowled down at the boys. “Or sleep in the rat guts, just leave us out of it.”

Brian smacked Mal on the shoulder. “Malcolm. That wasn’t very nice.” Mal only shrugged and turned onto his back. “You boys can sleep in here tonight if you’d like.”

“WHAT!”

“Shhh!” Brian stroked Mal’s shoulder. “Keep the noise down, love. Now help them onto the bed.”

John and Paul let out small cheers before rushing forward to clamber onto the bed like excited puppies. Mal only watched them struggle but with a shove from Brian he reached down to pull them both up. Brian laid back as he watched them settle into the bed. They decided on the spot on the other side of Mal where they cuddled into the Giant’s side. 

“Thanks, Mal.”

“Ta, Mal.”

Mal only grumbled in response. Brian smiled to himself and rested his head on Mal’s chest before closing his eyes, his tiredness dawning on him with heaviness in his lids. Too bad John and Paul weren’t very considerate of Brian’s exhaustion.

“Hey Eppy.” John said. “Why were you all red and sweaty when you answered the door.”

Brian paled.

Paul snorted. “Don’t act like you don’t know, Johnny- _OW!_ ”

Judging by the sound of the smack, Brian could safely assumed that Mal delivered that spank he promised earlier.

“Told ye I’d do it.”

That was enough to silence them. At least silence them from teasing Brian, for they were more occupied with muttering to each other about God knows what. Brian didn’t feel like listening in. He was more interested in resting his hand on Mal’s broad chest, running his finger up and down the warm skin there.

“Maybe next time? Hm?”

“I told you they were doin’ it!” John hissed at Paul. Mal chuckled, the sound shaking all of them a bit.

“Maybe next time.”

~*~

When Brian was visited by another Beatle, he wasn’t granted the pleasure of being awake and in his senses as the sounds of Ringo grunting could be heard even in his dreams. Brian moaned and nudged at his Giant boyfriend. When he only got a thunderous snore out of him, he squinted sleepily at him and glared before sending a sharp smack to his arm. Mal jolted in his sleep and by pure instinct in a sleepy haze reached over John and Paul to grab Ringo’s arm, snatch him onto the bed and flung him over where he landed right next to Brian. Ringo’s dazed and shocked face lasted only a moment before he nuzzled into Brian’s side. Brian didn’t even bother asking why Ringo wanted to join them in bed. He already had two Beatles with him, what’s one more going to hurt?

~*~

The next morning when they awoke, Brian realized his position had changed a bit. He knowingly fell asleep curled up to Mal’s side with Ringo clinging to his back, only to now find that he was on his back and Ringo was sleeping on his chest with Brian’s arm wrapped around him. Not that Brian was complaining. He smiled gently and ran his hand through Ringo’s hair once before looking over at Mal and spotted none other than George Harrison sleeping on his chest. Brian furrowed his brows and cooed at the sight. It was remarkable to see these worldwide famous men turn into young boys during tender moments like these. Mal had his large hand resting across George’s back while his other arm was wrapped around John and Paul so he could have them pulled close to his side. Brian would climb out of bed to take a photo of the precious image, but he was also occupied with cuddling a Beatle.

Brian looked over at the clock and saw that they had to get up in about twenty minutes. He began to wish that he slept through the morning like the men around him, and wasn’t plagued with the knowledge of when exactly they had to get out of bed. Instead, he wished to be in blissful ignorance of what was going on around him. To be in a world of reveries where the impossible was possible. He wondered what his boys were dreaming of. Was George dreaming of last night’s dinner? Ringo a new drum kit? And was John and Paul dreaming of each other? Brian found peace in not knowing. Soon he found pleasure at waking up before them all, as he was able to observe their soft sleeping forms. He ran his hand up and down Ringo’s arm soothingly as he let his eyes fall shut again, not to sleep, but to fully bask in the love and warmth that surrounded him.

Even if he never experienced tenderness again for the rest of his days, that moment garnered enough love to last him a lifetime.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyy guysss comment if you liked itttt message me on tumblr @femininehygieneproducts we can totally be friends. I always love making new friends! Or if there was a fun au like this one who wanna rave about I will probably write it smh
> 
> Writing blog: zachwritesbeatles


End file.
